<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Following The Rainbow by ZaryaCoralCrystal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061494">Following The Rainbow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaryaCoralCrystal/pseuds/ZaryaCoralCrystal'>ZaryaCoralCrystal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Colors Of The Rainbow [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Beaches, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Don't Try This At Home, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inopportune Times to Play With Giant Keys, Lea would be proud, Multi, Otherwise you’ll get struck by lightning, Riku and Kairi miss their boyfriend, Riku has the braincell, Separation, Storm - Freeform, Summer event, but he still gets pulled into stuff by his dates, combo attacks, lots of fire, please bring him home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaryaCoralCrystal/pseuds/ZaryaCoralCrystal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Sora missing, all of his friends are doing everything they can to find him and bring him home safe. However, no one is trying harder than Riku and Kairi, who have been running themselves ragged.</p><p>Luckily, they’re finally able to let themselves breathe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi &amp; Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Colors Of The Rainbow [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Following The Rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The weather has a way of matching our moods, doesn’t it?” Riku was speaking about the storm outside that had slowly built over the course of a few days, reaching its peak a day or two earlier, where it’s might had eclipsed every other storm that most people on the island could remember.</p><p>Not that most people on the island could remember the storm that destroyed Destiny Islands so long ago.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kairi sighs as she snuggles into Riku’s side for comfort as they both gaze into the roiling clouds outside. They were sitting on Kairi’s bed to take a break from the many books and papers that were scattered across both the floor and any available piece of furniture. They had decided that looking out into the rain would be a good way to use that break, too out of it to do much else.</p><p>As such, they stay in comfortable silence with the sound of rain and thunder as a backdrop as Riku idly cards his fingers through Kairi’s hair. At least, until Kairi speaks up with a sigh. “I wonder what we’d have been doing right now if that storm never hit.”</p><p>Riku pauses for a moment before pulling away slightly. He looks out into the choppy waves with an unreadable expression. It’s quiet, other than the storm still raging on.</p><p>Just as Kairi begins to think that Riku will stay quiet… “We could still be in this exact same moment.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“We could’ve still ended up as child soldiers in a war we never asked to fight in, and-“ Riku turns to look Kairi directly in her eyes. “Sora could’ve still ended up missing.”</p><p>Kairi stays silent, avoiding any more eye contact.</p><p>“And honestly? There are a lot of things that I wouldn’t want to change.” Pulling out his Gummie Phone, Riku begins to smile at something on the screen. “We’ve made a lot of good memories along the way, alongside the bad. Those good memories will get us through anything as long as we hold on to them.” The phone screen holds a photo of Sora in San Fransokyo hugging Baymax with all of his might. The grin on his face was brighter than Kairi could remember seeing for a while. </p><p>A smile that she had begun to miss.</p><p>The quiet veil that had fallen over them is torn away by a flash of light accompanied by a clap of thunder that shook the very house itself. It startles the two teens into a moment of surprised silence, broken only when they notice their now entwined hands. Laughter bursts from their lips, the kind that topples you onto your back as you try to catch your breath. Although, the two of them manage to eventually calm their outburst into a more acceptable volume.</p><p>Kairi wipes tears from her eyes happily. “Wow, we’ve fought in a literal war, yet we can’t handle a bit of lightning?”</p><p>“Not to mention all of the times that we’ve used some form of thunder to fight.” Riku adds.</p><p>“Exactly! In fact, the storm should be afraid of us! Not the other way around.” A disbelieving look is thrown her way. “What, don’t believe me?”</p><p>“Oh, I believe you’ll try.”</p><p>Kairi mock gasps as she leans away from Riku. “How could you! My boyfriend doesn’t even trust me! Well you know what,” Kairi jumps up to her feet. “I swear as a Princess of Heart and a Guardian of Light that I will make this storm fear me!” To Riku’s immediate surprise, Kairi flings the window open before leaping out into the storm.</p><p>“Wha-? Kairi!” The rain drowns out his voice as she runs down to the beach, Riku following shortly after to probably keep her from getting herself hurt.</p><p>The rain falls cold and hard, like the hail Elsa had accidentally summoned after learning that Sora was… missing. She had quickly calmed herself down, and she had immediately promised to not only keep an eye out herself, but also to have her guards keep watch. Anna and Kristoph shared similar sentiments, and Olaf, while seemingly unaware of the true extent of the situation, was very enthusiastic about being able to help.</p><p>A lot of Sora’s friends were like that actually. Each of them were worried for Sora’s safety. Even Jack Sparrow, who looked very unsurprised when he was told what happened. Sora had the innate ability to make friends wherever he went. It was amazing to see each world too, though, Riku hadn’t expected to see them without his sunshine.</p><p>Riku eventually catches up to Kairi, who is dancing despite the fierceness of the storm. The dance is very haphazard yet beautiful coming from Kairi, who’s drenched clothes cling to her body along with clumps of sand from the beach. Every so often, the wind blew hard enough to cause her to stumble, bringing a laugh from her lips.</p><p>Once again, Riku thinks about how lucky he is to be able to have her by his side, especially in the search for their third piece.</p><p>Kairi sees Riku, and rushes towards him, tackling him into the sand. “Come on! Help me scare the storm!” She pulls herself and then Riku up.</p><p>“‘Scare the storm’? It’s not sentient, you can’t scare it.”</p><p>“Watch me!” Kairi says as she looks up at the storm clouds. “Firaga!” She shoots the spell off a couple of times before looking back at Riku expectantly. He quickly gets the memo and shoots off a few Dark Firagas in time with hers, causing a burst of flame to shoot into the clouds.</p><p>The continued use of the flame spells eventually culminate into a combo finisher from both of them.</p><p>“Flame Divergence!” A huge pillar of light and dark flames shoots into the clouds, the heat and force of it putting a large hole into the blanket of clouds. Both Kairi and Riku gaze into the bright sky left behind as they softly pant from exertion and surprise.</p><p>A wide grin eventually spreads on Kairi’s face as she realizes the full extent of what they just did. Not only did they just use a combo together, but they really did just make the storm go away. </p><p>In contrast to Kairi’s smile, Riku’s face holds quiet shock at the beauty of the combo. He had seen light and dark together many times, and had even done it himself, but his darkness mixed with the light of a princess was far more impressive than he could’ve imagined.</p><p>The storm clouds continue to scatter to the edges of the horizon as Kairi latches onto Riku’s arm excitedly. “How amazing was that? Though it was pretty exhausting…”</p><p>“Makes sense, that was a lot of MP that we just used.”</p><p>“Still, we’ll have to show Sora when we find him, he’ll be amazed!” Kairi looks off towards the setting sun. “I wonder if the others have made any progress.”</p><p>“I’m sure they have. We should call them-“</p><p>A buzz stops them, as both Riku and Kairi pull out their gummie phones. There, sitting on the screen as a new beacon of hope, sat a single message.</p><p>From: Sora</p><p>Msg: i lived, bench!</p><p>The two look at each other with growing grins. It was time to find the rainbow after the storm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this piece for a Summer Event I participated in on a Discord server, and I figured I’d post it here, since I’ve yet to post a KH content.</p><p>I’ll probably write more fluffy angst for this trio...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>